


【锤基】Special Treatment（特殊疗法）

by Miley_out_of_the_Rye



Series: 停车场 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: ABO, Dirty Talk预警, M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, 办公室play预警, 治疗师×患者AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miley_out_of_the_Rye/pseuds/Miley_out_of_the_Rye
Summary: 治疗师×患者AU，脑洞来自一道生物题。H3Z是一种多肽类激素，能使人对陌生人产生信任感，可用于辅助治疗孤独症。失眠的Omega基妹找到了治疗师Alpha锤哥。然后……拉灯。





	【锤基】Special Treatment（特殊疗法）

☆

☆

☆  
Loki盯着Thor的侧脸。过分迷人的脸有着眉骨到鼻尖的硬朗线条和柔和的睫毛；明亮的金色长发随意向后梳着，有几缕掉落搭在额上；还有蓝得不像样的眼睛。从有些胡渣的下巴向下是突出的喉结、漂亮的锁骨和饱满的胸肌……

他没有再向下。Loki承认，如果Thor不是他的心理治疗师，那么他是他约/炮时会头一个选择的那种。

“Loki！你在听吗？” Loki恍恍惚惚听见那富有磁性的嗓音说道，“我需要你专注一些，好吗？” 

Loki抬头看着面前金发的Alpha，咬了咬嘴唇：“我……我尽力了。” 可是他的思想不是他轻易能控制的。

看着黑发青年委委屈屈的绿眼睛，Thor扶了扶额，为自己同时也是Loki的又一次失败叹了口气。“看来我们还是需要一些辅助措施，你觉得呢，Mr.Laufeyson？” 

这是他对Loki的第六次治疗。青年瘦俏的脸庞和眼下乌青的黑眼圈显示了他的近况——梦魇。催眠是治疗梦魇最好的方法，可这需要患者的高度信任。

从Loki的情况看，在第四次治疗时就应该无需药物的帮助了，可是Loki仍然对“治疗师”这个职业有严重的不安全感，Thor只好保持药物供给。

H3Z。提供一定的镇静效果，通过调节激素一定程度上加强患者对治疗师的信任度。副作用：使用剂量过多可能导致Omega发情期不稳定。

Thor熟练地将药物说明输入Loki的病例备份里。发情期不稳定……说起来是用了六次，但每次注射的剂量都不大。应该不会有什么问题。他这么想着。

Loki看着Thor有些头痛的表情，突然感到些许的抱歉。他不知道是自己真的无法尽快恢复还是不愿意尽快被这样一个看起来辣透了的治疗师赶紧治好打发回家。

透明的H3Z被注射器缓缓压入青色的血管中，Loki小声吸了一口气，抬起头希望能分散注意力以缓解刺痛。他的脖颈优美修长，有着黑天鹅一样优雅的弧度。

Thor盯着他走了神，甚至没注意到手上的H3Z比平常多推了一毫升。

房间里充满着来苏水的气味。Loki一直都不怎么喜欢这种奇奇怪怪的消毒水的味道。那总让他想起来被父亲惩罚性地关在手术室里的那种饥饿和无尽的等待。这就是他无法完全信任任何医师的原因。

Loki抽了抽鼻翼。离开这个闻起来让人尤其不愉快的地方我也许会更快摆脱那些该死的梦魇。他微微歪着脑袋这么想，把这只金毛当成哥哥也不是什么难事。

“我总觉得这里闻起来像解剖室。” Loki看着将棉签耐心压在手臂针眼上的Thor突然说，“我没办法集中。尤其在这里，Mr.Odinson。我做不到在这种该死的气味里被别人催眠！”

“我认为你能做到，虽然克服恐惧不是件容易的事，Loki。”他知道Loki这么说的原因，于是他安慰到。

心理治疗师的工作就是了解患者的一切，从精神上到生活上，甚至童年经历、生活习惯、父母的情况等等，而他作为知道这些信息的交换，几乎把自己人生复述了一遍给这个难搞的Omega。

要说知根知底，他们俩可以说是毫不含糊地了解彼此了。

Thor把药剂收进托盘后抬眼看了看眼前的Omega。黑色衬衣领口的扣子以“可以保持更放松的状态”为理由被提前解开，露出了漂亮的锁骨，看起来竟然该死的……诱人。黑色微卷的及肩长发搭配薄薄的嘴唇，完完全全一个禁欲系的Omega。

他不动声色地收回越看越向下的眼神：“不过，我有一间办公室，离这不远。偶尔我会带情绪不好的患者过去坐坐。你想去看看吗？如果你真的讨厌这里的环境。”他顿了顿又补了一句，“也许我们会效率更高一些。”

话一说出口，Thor就后悔了。Thor不否认从他们第一次见面起，他就对Loki有种莫名其妙的好感，可这并不能作为他把一个可能发情的Omega带到自己办公室独处的理由。他甚至做好了被Loki扇一巴掌并且大骂流氓的准备。

可是Loki只是说 “当然，我很乐意” 并且几乎没有任何顾虑和迟疑。

天哪，该死的H3Z。Thor心情复杂地看了看Loki，却不想错过Loki难得的对治疗的配合。

直到他们在看上去有些混乱的办公室里坐下来，Loki才反应过来自己到底做了些什么。

一个Omega，快要发情甚至可能因为药物副作用当场发情的Omega，和一个过于迷人的Alpha独处一室。没有第三个人，甚至不会有人知道他们去了哪里。

他一定是疯了。

Loki也不知道为什么Thor的邀请听上去那么难以拒绝。也许是邀请的嗓音过于迷人，也许是他实在不愿再待在充斥着来苏水气味的房间，又或者是十分钟以前那支透明的H3Z在他体内跳跃着叫嚣。

“我们再试一次，怎么样？” Thor背对着Loki以掩饰他的尴尬，一边为Loki倒红茶一边提议，“这次我需要你的帮助。尽量放松，好吗？”他把冒着热气的红茶递给Loki，拉了一把椅子坐到了他对面。“如果你有任何不舒服，一定要尽快告诉我。”Thor补充到。

Loki点点头，指尖却在茶杯外侧不安地来回摩擦。他突然觉得自己有哪里不对劲。

热。似乎从体内瞬间爆发的燥热让他想要把全身的皮肤暴露在空气里降温。理智告诉他他不能这么做，然而他已经快被一波一波体内涌动的热浪吞噬。他难堪地意识到自己Omega甜腻的信息素正在扩散——该死的，他发情了。

Loki匆忙地起身，不顾Thor的关心跌跌撞撞地走向洗手间。他反锁上门，慌乱的翻遍了身上每一个口袋——没有抑制剂。

Loki几乎在一瞬间被击垮。他的大脑渐渐被发情的本能占据。

Thor站在洗手间门口， 被Loki越来越浓的信息素一点一点瓦解着理智。他不出意料地硬了。他不得不向本能低头——没有哪个Alpha能在发情的Omega面前毫不动摇的，况且他是一个过分健康的Alpha。 可是他还是执着地用只剩一半的理智关心着Loki。

“Loki，你还好吗？” Thor敲敲门，“需要帮忙吗？我可以送你回家。”他强忍着不释放信息素，可是生理反应和意志力不兼容，这是他控制不了的。

没有回答。

片刻后，Thor听见了Loki隐隐约约的喘息，然后是脚步声、开锁的声音。门一开，Loki就整个人扑到了Thor身上。

“我……我没有抑制剂……Thor——帮帮我——”他趴在他耳边用气音说道，“求你了…帮我、我难受……” Loki手臂环在这只大金毛的脖子上，若有若无地碰到了颈后的腺体。他的黑色衬衣纽扣全部被解开，黑色卷曲的发丝粘在脸颊上。他湿透了，似乎是因为刚才想要降温而把水浇在了身上。

“我、我帮你找抑制剂。”Thor结结巴巴地说，试图逃脱Loki的诱惑，仅仅是身体接触就简直要了他的命。他想赶紧把Loki扔进办公室里，让他在软沙发上躺一会，自己冷静冷静并离他远远的去找抑制剂。

“不……我要你、你帮我……求求你了好不好Thor——”Loki像小猫一样在他胸口蹭来蹭去，最后一口咬在了他的肩膀上呜咽着，好像快要被情潮逼疯了。

天哪，该死的H3Z！说好的镇定效果呢！Thor在心里大骂。平常治疗的时候也没见效果这么好的啊！Thor猛然回想起刚才多推的、致命的几毫克H3Z。

操你的。Thor几乎要打自己一拳了。

短暂的挣扎后，Thor的理智彻底被摧毁。他抱着Loki回到办公室，关门的同时顺势把Loki抵在了门上，开始大肆释放Alpha信息素。Loki被富有侵略性的信息素包围，全身彻底无力地把自己交给了Thor。

两人身上的遮蔽物在Thor的手下一件一件全都失去作用，仅剩黑色衬衣岌岌可危地挂在Loki泛红的肩上。急迫地想被占有的Loki甚至开始啃咬Thor的嘴唇。急切而不得要领的Loki用湿润的绿眼睛可怜兮兮地望着Thor。

“糟糕的吻技啊……”Thor突然对Loki发起了猛烈的攻势，从嘴角一路吻到喉结，又几乎霸道地在Loki发红的锁骨上啃咬起来。终于吻至通红的腺体时，Loki发出了满足的喘息。

可是，Thor好像完全止步于挑逗Loki的腺体，对真正叫嚣着欲望的部位反而置若罔闻。

“你、你快一点——” 渐渐失去耐心的Loki催促到，小穴痒得几乎让他疯狂，可是Thor迟迟没有进一步行动，反而用手在他身上游移着四处点火。 Loki扭动着腰，喘息越来越急促。

“说出来，你要什么？”Thor勾起嘴角，附在Loki耳边低声说，“说出来，我会做所有你让我做的事。”

“要……” Loki犹豫了，可欲/望不允许他犹豫，他带着哭腔说，“要…要你进来——要你的肉棒——”

“乖孩子。” Thor奖励般的把两根手指插进了Loki湿滑得不成样子的小穴，模仿性交动作进出，带出的液体缓缓顺着臀缝流到大腿上，另一只手抚摸揉搓胸前的红樱。Loki低声呻吟起来，在Thor带着薄茧的手指按压到某个点时，他突然全身颤抖起来。

“找到好地方了，嗯？” Thor说着抽出了手指，换作挺立的分身狠狠插入，过分粗长的尺寸让Loki吃痛尖叫起来，而被填满的快感在一瞬间爆发，Loki好看的绿眼睛失去了焦距几秒。

“嘘……你叫得太大声了。” Thor捂住Loki的嘴，却小幅度挺起了腰，湿热的甬道分泌出更多用以润滑的液体。听见这句话Loki不由自主地缩了缩甬道，引得Thor倒吸一口凉气。“你太棒了，Loki……”

“唔……嗯！嗯！” Loki偏过头，想要挣开Thor捂在脸上的手，却被Thor每一下都狠狠碾压前列腺点的顶弄撞得全身酥麻，快感像过电似的从尾椎流到全身。

见Loki完全没有站在地上的力气，Thor顺势把他抱了起来，让黑发青年光洁白皙的腿缠上自己的腰，并加快了肏弄的速度，阴茎整根拔出又整根没入。Loki觉得他快把卵蛋也肏进穴口了。

Loki在Thor的肏弄下前端没怎么抚慰就战战栗栗地射了出来，甬道因为高潮疯狂地收缩痉挛，他扬起头，好像一只优雅的天鹅一般享受着高潮的余韵。

可是Thor离释放还早，Loki的第一次高潮只能使他更加兴奋，他就是台不知疲倦的机器，更加放肆地肏弄着Loki。本就敏感的Loki在一轮高潮后身体敏感度猛翻数倍，几乎是毫无征兆地又一次射出了淡乳白色的液体。

“啊啊……啊、哈啊——你、——呜，太、太多了、嗯——不要了——” Loki流下了生理性眼泪，亮晶晶挂在发红的眼角，像是求饶又像是挑逗。

“怎么？自己爽过就不要我了？嗯？你还真是自私啊。是谁不要抑制剂又求我帮他解决的？是谁哭着要肉棒满足他的？是谁被肏得舒服得射了两次？现在又说不要了？撒谎。”

Thor把Loki抱到办公室的落地窗旁，把他翻过身让他看着楼下来来往往的行人和车辆。楼层不高，Loki绝望地发现自己几乎能够听见行人的交谈。

老天，快看看他们现在的姿势吧。Loki闭上了眼睛。他全身重量都压在Thor身上，只有脚尖轻轻点着地板，却不起任何支撑作用，全靠Thor扶着他的腰才勉强支持；双手按在玻璃上，他的黑色衬衣挂在手臂间，粘上了白色的精斑，前摆因为淫液粘在大腿上，后摆搭在腰间；身后的Thor大开大合地抽插着，整个画面淫荡到了极点。

Loki挣扎着想远离玻璃窗，可往后退只能更多地吃进Thor的肉棒，他每一次用力挣扎着远离落地窗都能使Thor进到前所未有的深度，Thor甚至俯下身子舔弄起他的Omega腺体，让自己进得更深一些。

“啊、不、不行的——哈、会、会有人……哈啊、嗯！……哈嗯！听、听见——怎么办——”Loki把脸埋进臂弯，被窥探的羞耻感让他没来由的更加兴奋，小穴一阵剧烈收缩差点让Thor缴械。Thor抚摸着Loki的后颈给他安慰。

金发Alpha猛地一挺腰，阴茎顶端撞到了Loki的生殖腔入口，他明显感觉身下人更加站不住了，于是他开始更加努力地开拓起那片区域。他一次比一次地深入。

“停下——不、不可以……哈啊、嗯、不行——”此时Loki彻彻底底失去了焦距的眼睛无神地盯着地板，摇着头求饶。

Thor最终肏开了Loki的生殖腔，Loki小声哭了出来。他抱起Loki，温柔地亲吻着他的后颈和腺体安抚他。可他还是退了出来，在体外成了结。

“操！” 精液伴着浓郁的Alpha气息悉数洒在Loki雪白的臀部和大腿上，有的慢悠悠地顺着腿部流畅优美的线条流下，有的滴落在地板上。

他们相拥交换了一个湿热的吻，一起倒在了沙发上。Loki伏在Thor胸口剧烈喘息着。

“我们这算什么？和治疗师在办公室里滚一发也是治疗的一部分？”Loki缓过气，抬头看着Thor问道。

“性爱疗法。”Thor笑着吻了Loki的发丝，“非常有效，尤其对于不愿意好好配合医生治疗的发情Omega。”

Loki拧了Thor腹肌一把，Thor吃痛吸了一口气。黑发青年翻身坐到金发Alpha身上，性意味十足地抚摸着Thor：“我觉得加大疗程更有效。”

Loki保证，他从来没有睡得那么好过。

☆  
彩蛋  
Loki（拿着一本同人）：我们为什么就♂♂♂了呢？这些中庭蝼蚁是不是永远不管过程只想让我们♂♂♂？  
Thor：所以重点不是你在下吗？

Loki：（捅肾警告）


End file.
